Dark Love
by xLizzieShadowx
Summary: After killing the man she loved, Emma is having dreams about him. She suddenly feels anger and hatred towards the people she loves the most. As Emma's anger progresses, she has a strong feeling in her gut telling her something is wrong. Very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is based off of ABC's Once Upon a Time. I hope you enjoy my first ever Fan Fiction about my favorite couple ever- Captain Swan.

 _Italics_ is in the mind. Just to be helpful. This is also written from Emma's view.

Chapter 1

I stare at my dad as he holds my baby brother and sings him a lullaby. I wince as he sings. I smile at him and Neal. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Killian.

"Killian…" I say, smiling happily.

"Aye, love."

I stand up and kiss him. I stare into his deep blue eyes.

"I missed you."

"Don't worry, love. I'm here."

"Are you…? Wait… How are you here? You died… I… I was the one who killed you…"

I begin to cry a bit but stop when he kisses me. I stare at him sadly, confused as to how he was back.

"Killian, how are you here?" I ask.

"Trust me. You know, love." He says, mocking me a bit.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming at him. I suddenly feel angry.

"Swan! Swan be careful! You're waking up!"

"I'm waking up? What? I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"You're dreaming. I'm not really here, love. I'm just a figment of your imagination."

I sit up in my bed. I scream out one name and one name only.

"Killian!"

I'm breathing heavily and I am sweating a bit. I look around and see I'm in my house. I start crying out of sadness and frustration. I miss him. I miss him more than ever now that he's gone.

"Ugh! Why?! Why did he have to be killed?!" I scream.

I pick up my phone and unlock it. I stare at the picture of Killian and I together I set as my home screen. I suddenly feel angry. Very angry. I throw my phone against the wall.

"W- what did I just do?"

I run over to my phone and pick it up. I feel relief as I see it's ok. I turn it on and check the time.

"Six A.M…. I guess it's early enough. I can't live here. Not alone…"

I quickly dial my mom's phone number. I stare at my phone as I hesitate to press "Call". I'm suddenly feel angry again. I press call and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Emma! Hey! Are you ok?"

"Mom… I need your help…. I…"

"Let me guess… You still miss him?"

"I dreamt about him. Then both in the dream and when I woke up I was angry. Very angry. I just got very angry for no reason what so ever."

"Honey, it's grief. You're still grieving him. Of course you'll feel angry. Do you need me to come over?"

"Could you?"

"Of course! I'll be right over!"

I hang up and wait for her. I get dressed and then get ready. I wait for the sound of the doorbell. I feel a sharp pain in my heart. I can feel the darkness returning.

"What's happening?! Why do I suddenly feel… Angry… and dark…?"

I stand up and walk to my bathroom. I look in the mirror. I see my hair is now a darker blonde color. I stare at my darker self in the mirror. I see my once light green eyes fade to gray. I watch myself as an evil grin spread across my face. I no longer feel happy and cheerful but angry and upset. I grabbed my phone and called my mom.

"Mom? Hey."

"Hey, honey. I'm on my way."

"No... Mom it's ok. I feel better. I'm happy again." I lie. "It's was just a mood swing. You know, grief. I feel better now. Much better."

"Oh, alright. Do you still want me to come over?"

"No that's ok. I'm going to head to the station."

"Ok. See you later, sweetheart."

I hang up the phone then grab my coat. I walk out my door and to my yellow bug. I get in and start my car. I set my phone down in the cup holder.

After a short drive, I arrived at the station. As I pulled into the station I saw my dad's truck. I let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"Great. Just what I want. Another Charming on my case." I say in a horrid tone.

 _What am I saying? I love my parents. I love everything around here. Why am I so angry? And why did my hair and eyes turn different colors? Gray eyes? Darker hair? A sharp pain in my heart that feels like darkness? Something's going on. But what? I have to find out._

I got out of my car and walked inside. I see my dad sitting at the desk. I avoid eye contact and act normal. I try not to look at him. I stare at the files I took out of the drawer.

"Emma. Are you alright? You seem… Different."

I look up for a minute then look back down so that he would not see the darkness in my eyes or my heart...

"Emma! Your hair!"

I grab a hand mirror and look at my hair. As I look it grows darker. I stare at my reflection in shock. My once pale skin was now dark. My once blonde hair was now black. My once light green eyes were now darker than the night.

"Dad…. Help me…." I say looking at him.

He looks into my eyes and stumbles backwards into the jail cells. He grabs me and throws me into a cell. I stare at him sadly. I have no words.

"Dad! What are you doing?!"

"You're not my Emma! My Emma is light. Not dark. You are not Emma. Who are you and where is my daughter?!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Yeah I really have nothing to say but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Dad! It is me!"

"No! My Emma is not dark!"

"Dad, please! Help me! I don't know what's happening to me!"

"Stop calling me dad, demon! I know you're not my Emma you monster!"

I suddenly feel like crying. My dad just called me a demon and a monster. I fall to my knees and begin to cry. I look up at him with sad eyes.

"How could you… You're my dad…"

He stares into my gray eyes. I sniffle. I see his face soften. He stares into my eyes.

"Emma…?"

I smile. "Dad…" I say softly.

"Emma what happened?!"

He reaches forward and unlocks the cell door. He runs inside and hugs me.

"I don't know. I had a bad dream about Killian last night then when I woke up I was angry and I felt like darkness was consuming me…"

"Obviously it is."

I let out a small laugh. I then hug him back. I smile. I feel happy again.

"Thank you, dad. For believing me that I'm not a demon or a monster."

"I'm glad you aren't."

"Me too. Anyway, why don't we try to figure this ou- GAH!"

I feel that pain in my heart again. The darkness pain. I clutch my chest, where it hurt. I close my eyes in pain.

"Emma! Emma are you ok?!"

"It's that feeling again!"

"Emma… Your clothes… They're your dark clothes again! Your hair is still the same though. Besides the color that is."

"Dad, help me!"

"Come on. Let's take you to Gold. He might know what is happening."

We walk out and get into his truck. I try to think about all the happy times we have had so I don't feel angry. I look out the window and see Henry.

"Oh no! Don't let him see me like this!" I say quickly.

I duck down out of sight as Henry looks. I feel the truck stop and I hear the window go down.

"Hey Gramps."

"Hey Henry. How's it going?"

"Good. Have you seen either of my moms?"

I feel my heart break as I hide from him. I restrain myself from going up and telling him I'm here.

"No. Can't say that I have. Sorry, bud. What do you need?"

"Well I think I might have a way to bring Hook back."

I stop myself from going up and saying "You have?!" to him. I bite my lip and stay out of sight.

"You have?"

"Yeah! Can I get in, Gramps?"

"I'm sorry. I'm undercover on my way to a case."

"It's ok. I'll go to Granny's and see if Ruby will watch me."

"Or your Grandmother."

"Yeah. See ya', Gramps."

"Bye, bud."

I sit up as he walks away. I look at my dad. He sees the sadness in my eyes.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll figure this out."

He kisses my forehead then begins to drive again. I look at him as we drive off. When we arrive at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, I quickly hop out and go inside before anyone sees me. I look around the shop and notice the unicorn mobile that was supposed to be mine. I feel more tears coming.

"May I help you, Miss Swan?"

"Gold. I need help."

"It would appear so."

"Can you help me? Please? I need your help! I need to see my son! He just can't see me like this! Don't forget that Henry is your grandson. He needs me. What is your price?"

"My price? Well. Someone is getting used to me."

"After years of knowing you, that will happen."

"Alright. Well my price is…"

"No! No price! You will do this for my daughter because your grandson needs you to do it. Got it?"

"Dad. Please. Henry needs me. We can't risk him not helping."

"No. Your dad is right. It's on the house. Now. Let's see here."

I lay down and he slowly moves his hands about an inch or two above me over my whole body. I close my eyes and see Killian.

"Killian…?"

"Swan I need to talk to you. You're turning dark because you miss me."

"Because I miss you? Are you sure about that? I mean of course I miss you but, how would that turn me dark?"

"You have potential for darkness. That potential is showing itself now that you have me to miss."

"Killian. How are we talking?"

"I may be dead but, I am able to talk to you through dreams."

"So this is real?"

"As real as you are."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I must warn you that when Once Upon A Time starts up again in March I may not write as much. I do apologize but I absolutely love that show! Also I am writing this when it is 5 days until Christmas! Merry Christmas! And to Happy Chanukah to those who celebrate it.

Chapter 3

I stare at Killian in disbelief. None of this could be real. It's hogwash. At least I hope it is. I stare into his deep blue eyes. I'm intrigued by his looks.

"Killian how is this possible?"

"Well, once you die, you usually lose all contact with loved ones but for me it was different because I was killed by my one loved one. I sought out someone to help me. No one there could. I then saw the Jolly Roger."

"Your ship! So that means it's dead too…"

"Yes. Although it was dead it was still the fastest vessel that ever sailed the high seas. I got on my ship to find that there was a compass. A compass that would allow me to do what I please in this new world and visit the other world if I chose. I decided that instead of visiting you in the real world where I would not be seen, I'd visit you in your dreams. In dreams you can do what you please."

"Like see your dead boyfriend?"

I let out a small laugh. I felt tears coming.

"Killian… Ever since you died I have not been able to get that moment out of mind. I think the fact that I can't let go IS why I am turning dark. I can't quite know for sure but I'm sure it is."

"Emma Swan. You are the Savior. Don't let my death make you the Dark Savior."

I wipe away my tears and give him a kiss as I begin to wake back up.

I sit up. Everyone is staring at me. I am not totally sure why I am being stared at but I assume it's because of my appearance. I now see my mom, Regina, Ruby, and Henry staring at me. I close my eyes solemnly.

 _They know. They brought Henry here. Henry knows. The one person I did not want to know, knows. Ruby did this. She brought him here. Why would she do this?! I seriously need to leave this town. I may have thought it was my home after that whole time travel fiasco but now it's nothing more than a death trap. A trap set for me every day. Killian wants me to stay light. I can't. I must become the Dark Savior to escape this._

I look up at them with narrow eyes. A hint of light, but not much, gleams in my eyes. The rest is darkness. I allow an evil grin to spread across my face as I teleport myself away to my house.

"They don't know me. They don't know my pain. They don't know how much this stupid Savior gig inflicts on me. It forces me to not be able to have my happy ending. I gave everyone else theirs but I am not allowed one apparently."

I glare at myself in my bathroom mirror. Unhappy with everything. Unaware of how dark I am becoming.

"Mom! Mom I'm coming in!" I hear from downstairs.

I hear my door open then shut. I hear the lock click. A rush of anger consumes my thoughts.

 _I don't recall saying "Come in" you little brat! You best leave before I make you! And I will make you! Even it means hurting your "precious" little face!_

I walk downstairs and see Henry standing by the door. I give him an icy glare.

"Get. Out." I say coldly.

"Mom! This is not you! What has gotten into you? It's like you're suddenly dark! Is this an after effect of being the dark one and not getting killed? Mom. I love you but this is not you."

"Must I force you out?"

"You're not listening to me."

"Fine. I guess I'll force you out."

I use my magic to unlock the door and throw him out. I then shut the door and lock it back up. I smirk with satisfaction.

Later that day

I suddenly realize what has happened. I look at myself in the mirror as my lip begins to tremble.

 _What has become of me? I have truly become the Dark Savior. I owed this to him! I killed him! Yet I couldn't see past my new dark ways to actually do what he asked. I do apologize, Killian. I shall not sleep so I do not have to face you about this. I know you will be mad. I know I should have stayed the same, but I couldn't. Once that darkness took control, I couldn't stop it._

"Henry! No! I threw him out! Oh Henry! I'm so sorry! I know you can't hear me but I'm sorry!"

I cry. Everyone does things that they regret but I bet no one has ever thrown their son out when they are consumed with darkness. I stare at my crying reflection in the mirror. I close my eyes.

"I, Emma Swan, promise to hold goodness and kindness in my heart from this point on. Any dark deed done by me shall be punished by a rock. I shall never ever do anything horrid again."

I open my eyes and look at myself in the mirror. I watch my black hair fade back to blonde and my gray eyes go back to light green. My dark skin fade back to pale. I smile at myself.

"You were wrong Killian. It's not because I miss you. It's because of me. The darkness of the dark one still lingers in my body. I just have to fight it."

I walk downstairs and unlock my door. I then walk out and begin walking to town. As I walk down the sidewalks I smile happily and greet everyone kindly. I walk to the station. I see my dad's truck there. I peek inside without being seen. I see my mom, dad, Ruby, and Henry inside. I walk to the door and place my hand on the handle. I take a deep breath then open it. As I take a step forward, I hear a voice.

"Swan!"

I try to shake it because the only person who ever called me that is dead.

"Swan I'm here!"

I turn around to see him. In the flesh. I smile and begin crying tears of joy. I run over to him and throw my arms around him. I sniffle and kiss him.

"Killian! But how?!"

"Well when you have someone willing to sacrifice themselves to keep their beloved Swan from going dark it is not that hard."

"Who? Who sacrificed themself for me?"

"Let's just say that I no longer have to worry about revenge."

"Rumple? But why?"

"He did it for you and your boy. He may not act like he likes you two but deep inside he wants the best for both of you. He thought the best for you was me."

I smile sadly and kiss him. I then hug him as tight as I can. I smile knowing that I no longer had to feel the guilt of what I had done. As I released him, I looked back at the station, sadly.

"I'm guessing you went dark for a bit, ey' Swan?"

"Yeah…" I looked back at him solemnly. "I couldn't control myself. I threw Henry out. Literally. I used magic to pick him up and throw him out." I feel a tear go down my cheek.

"Swan, I know you." He wipes away the tear. "And that is not you. Anyone close enough to you will see that."

"I hope you're right…"

"Come. Let's go find out if I am or not."

He smiles at me and I walk to the station with him trailing behind me. I take another deep breath and open the door. I hesitate to open it.

"Come on, Swan. You can do it." he whispers in my ear.

I smile and open it. I slowly walk in. I stand at the corner to hear what they are saying first.

"We can't just let her be alone! David, this is our daughter we're talking about! We know that being alone may help her overcome sadness but definitely not darkness!"

"Snow, as much as I want to believe that, we both know that even if we were to get to her, she would throw us out as she did…" he lowers his voice to a whisper. "Henry."

I look to Henry who is sitting sadly looking at pictures of him and I. I feel my heart break seeing him sad.

"David, Emma just got over losing Hook and now she is turning dark! A broken heart and darkness do not mix well! We have to go to her! Charming. This is our chance. Our chance to be parents. We missed being her parents for 28 straight years. We missed everything. Her first heartbreak? We didn't comfort her! Her first words and steps? We didn't congratulate her! Her first day of school? We didn't see her beautiful smile!"

I felt tears come up. I turn to Killian and begin to cry silently, realizing that they're right. I have lived my whole life without them until recently. I look up at Killian with sad eyes. He gives me a comforting smile, wipes my tears, then nods as if to say "Go on. Talk to them."

I slowly walk in, staring at the ground. I look behind me at Killian who is silently laughing at the fact that no one has noticed me yet. No one besides Ruby.

"Snow. Snow look." I hear Ruby whisper to her and point towards me.

"E- Emma… What a uh… pleasant surprise…"

I hear the fear in her voice. I watch as she stands in front of Henry to protect him. I frown as I realize that it has come to the point where my own son has to be protected from me.

"M- mom…" I say fighting tears. I bite my lip, unable to say anything more. I look over my shoulder at Killian who give me a reassuring look. I take a deep breath and begin again. "Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry all of you. I just…. I can't do this!" I break down into tears. "I can't be the Savior. It's like I never get a day off! I brought back everyone's happy endings but then I had to kill mine! I kept seeing him. In dreams. He was real there. I talked to him. I didn't mean for darkness to consume me. I found out why later. It was because the darkness from being the dark one still lingers inside me. I never meant to hurt anyone. I couldn't control myself or my thoughts." I cry harder. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Especially not Henry. I understand if what I did is unforgivable and for that I am allowing Killian to take me someone where I don't have to face my guilt. The Underworld."

"Hold up, love! I never agreed to that. That bloody crocodile sacrificed himself so that you would not give to the darkness! I never ever said anything about taking you to the Underworld. I can't go back there. The crocodile and I switched places. I can now only die from natural causes or murder."

"Hold up! When did he come back?!" I hear my mom ask, a bit freaked out.

"I don't know. The first time I was gathering my courage to come in I heard him behind me. Gold did it for Henry and I."

I see Henry look up and glare at me. I feel my heart break. I stare at his angered face.

"I- I'm sorry! This is too much! I can't be a Savior if I can't even save myself from darkness! I hurt my son because of it and what kind of Savior am I if I hurt people instead of save them?!"

I run out and to the woods. I keep running and running until I can't run anymore. It was dark out and I had no idea where I was. I knew that they would probably have Ruby track me down but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. I just wanted to jump off a cliff or stay under water too long. I hear footsteps behind me.

"I thought I could do it. Be forgiven by you? But I guess not. I'm truly sorry, mo-" I start as I turn around to see Jefferson. "N-no! You! What do you want?!"

"Oh? Someone's a bit more scared than last time."

"G- go away!"

"Here is what I'm going to do. You and your parents both wished they hadn't missed everything? Well how about this, I'll give them a second chance. I already made Henry Regina's biological son. Now. For you. I'm going to erase all your memories and make you small again. Make you think you're being adopted."

"No! No get away from me! Get away from me!"

I suddenly forget everything and everyone. I look at the man standing before me.

"Emma? Honey, come on. I'm taking you to your new parents?"

"I… I was adopted?"

I stare at the strange man in front of me. I may only be 2 but there is something off about this. It just doesn't feel right. He picks me up then carries me to the police station. I don't struggle because I know that if I do, something bad will surely happen to me. I have had enough experiences in these first 2 years to know that.

"Is this where dey are?" I ask, innocently.

He smirks at me then we walk in. I see a man that looked like he could be a prince and a woman that could be a princess or a queen. I hide my face, shyly.

"Hey, Jefferson! Who's this cutie? Is she yours?" I hear the woman say.

I look at her, confused as to why she would ask that if she was going to adopt me.

"This is Emma. Emma Swan. She's all yours, Snow White."

I recognize that name. I just don't know why. I stare at her with big, pleading eyes, hoping she won't say no to me. Hoping that she would take me in her arms and say "Of course I'll take such a sweet, innocent little girl! All she needs is a home and that is what I shall give her!" even though I knew that probably wouldn't happen.

"E- Emma? Jefferson! What did you do to her?!"

The woman grabs me from the man and sits me on a desk. She looks at me sadly then she looks back at the man.

"Jefferson what have you done to my Emma?!"

"I only gave you what you wanted. A chance to watch her grow."

"What about Henry?!"

"He is now Regina's biological son."

"No! Henry is Emma's biological son! Emma is like 30 not 2! Jefferson what did you do?!"

"Oh don't worry. It's only temporary. She will only stay like this for a week then everyone and everything will go back as it was."

"A WEEK?!" the man yells.

I wince at his sudden outburst then begin to cry. I'm frightened by what is happening.

"Emma, sweetie. Sh. It's ok. Mommy's here. Don't cry, honey. I'm right here." the woman says to me as she picks me up and rocks me back in forth.

I suddenly feel safe and I stop crying. I don't know why I feel safe in a strangers' arms, I just do. I close my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
